Une Farce d'Halloween
by PotterPrincess705
Summary: Un Halloween à Poudlard ! Rien de moins tranquille quand les Maraudeurs s'en mêle ...


**Titre:** Une Farce d'Halloween

 **Auteure:** PotterPrincess705

 **Pairing:** James Potter/ Lily Evans

 **Disclamer:** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf Julia qui est un O.C.

* * *

 **Avant-propos:** Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Quand Lily rentra dans son dortoir ce soir-là, les filles étaient en pleine préparation . Ses amies étaient excitées : c'était Halloween ! Les professeurs organisaient une soirée dans la grande salle et en plus de l'ambiance, des décorations et des costumes , une chose était attendue par tout Poudlard : la farce des Maraudeurs. Pour cette dernière année, ils avaient préparé quelque chose d'énorme ! Lily, bien qu'elle paraisse totalement indifférente à toute cette excitation, l'était encore plus que les autres. Depuis quelque temps, elle s'était rapprochée des maraudeurs, son rôle de préfète l'obligeant à côtoyer Remus, mais quand les deux étaient devenus amis et qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors des cours, Lily s'était fait accepter par les Maraudeurs, au grand bonheur de James qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Le sorcier avait grandi, ses railleries et ses idioties avaient cessé. Enfin pas toutes...

\- Lily ! Dépêche-toi! Cria Julia.

\- Mmm...

\- Je n'ai pas passé 1 semaine à te faire ce costume pour que tu ne prennes même pas le temps de le porter ! Reprit-elle

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive... dit Lily en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains en compagnie de Julia.

Elle avait réussi à convaincre la préfète de se faire maquiller, coiffer et habiller. Julia cacha le miroir sous un morceau de tissu et commença. Quinze minutes plus tard, Julia la laissa sortir. Lily ne s'était pas vue, mais les réactions de ses camarades de chambre la rassurèrent. Elles avaient l'air impressionnées par le travail de Julia. Cette dernière prit un cintre de sa penderie, sur lequel était suspendue une housse contenant une tenue, apparemment imposante. La couturière en herbe avait hâte de montrer sa tenue à Lily, et le montrait par un grand sourire et de petits sauts, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'air apeuré de l'intéressée. Quand Julia ouvrit la housse blanche, Lily découvrit un costume de fée. Elle ne put le détailler plus longuement car son amie détachait la tenue et la donnait à la gryffondore qu'il l'enfila tout de suite, par peur de représailles. Une fois fait, Rose, qui avait revêtu des dents de vampire et une longue robe noir, lui apporta un miroir. Ce que Lily y vu la laissa sans mots. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas : Julia avait mis ses yeux verts en valeur par une légère touche de noir, ses lèvres arboraient un rouge à lèvres de l'exacte couleur de ses cheveux, qui eux tombaient en cascade sur son épaule gauche. La robe, d'un vert clair, était magnifique. Elle descendait jusqu'au au-dessus des genoux, des manches étaient reliées au bustier et lui arrivait au niveau des coudes. De sublimes ailes blanches brillaient dans son dos, lui donnant l'impression d'être devenu un personnage de contes de fées, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Julia, c'est … commença Lily

\- Attends la touche finale ! La coupa son amie en agitant sa baguette sur les ailes qui se mirent à bouger.

La fée se mit à tourner dans le dortoir pour que ses camarades puissent admirer sa belle tenue.

\- Tu t'es dépassée cette année Julia !

\- Wahoo !

\- Merci, merci. Acquiesça-elle modestement.

-Merci Julia. Elle est magnifique ! La remercia Lily

Julia lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Allez-y ! Je vous rejoins après mettre habillée ! Les enjoignait Julia

Les filles descendirent dans la salle commune et rejoignirent la foule de Gryffondor déguisés en toutes sortes de créatures de la nuit, animaux et quelques caricatures des moldus qui faisait rire Lily et tous ceux qui connaissaient un temps soit peu les moldus. Néanmoins, les plus attendus n'étaient pas là. Sûrement en train de préparer leur mauvais coup, pensa Lily.

 _« Tous les Gryffondors sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande salle avec calme »_ tonna la voix magiquement amplifié du professeur Mcgonnagall.

Tout le monde se dirigea donc par là « avec calme », hum, hum. Les ailes de Lily devant se plier pour sortir, elle attendit que tout le monde soit sortit pour passer. Une fois arrivés devant la grande salle, les professeurs ouvrirent les portes et repartirent, laissant les élèves avec Dumbledore le seul adulte qui était resté, ce qui laissa Lily perplexe. Elle décida de rester à l'entrée pour attendre Julia. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une grande robe bleue, et ses cheveux blonds avaient été rassemblés en un chignon haut surplombé d'un diadème : elle ressemblait à Cendrillon. La tenue de la belle scintillait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée.

\- N'oublie pas de partir avant minuit ! s'amusa Lily

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Clochette . Lui répondit Julia avec un sourire.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les profs avaient fait de celle-ci un endroit encore plus beau qu'elle ne l'était déjà en l'ornant de décorations aux teintes noires et oranges. Le long des murs, trônait des citrouilles aux visages effrayants.

\- Tu as vu Sirius ? Demanda Julia

\- Trouve un des maraudeurs, tu trouvera les autres . Répliqua Lily avec un ton rêveur.

Son amie sortait avec Black depuis la rentrée et les deux filaient le parfait amour depuis...

\- Je t'envoies James si je le vois . Répondit sa copine, moqueuse.

\- Non, attends...

Mais elle était déjà partit. Lily s'égara dans la pièce, admirant sa beauté , elle ne vit pas James mais remarqua le retour des professeurs dans la pièce. Dumbledore se leva et avec une de ses répliques mystérieuse, invita les élèves de Poudlard à passer à table.

\- Tu veux bien me passer le sel, Rose ? Demandait Lily quand Julia réapparut avec une mine déconfite. Elle annonça alors avec gravité :

\- La farce des maraudeurs est annulée !Sirius m'a dit que les profs les avaient coincés en retenue assez longtemps pour les empêcher de finir la préparation !

La rumeur se répandit rapidement dans la salle, tous les élèves furent très déçu d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Sauf les Serpentard, évidement une défaite Gryffondor ne signifiait que du bien pour eux. Lily, quant à elle, était intérieurement aussi déçu que les autre, mais elle faisait bonne figure : la préfète en chef devait se réjouir qu'une transgression du règlement n'est pas lieu.

\- Tu es sûr ? Au fait ta tenue est superbe Lily, j'adore ! Demanda une moldue

\- Oui, Sirius me l'a affirmé lui-même. Répondit avec enthousiaste Julia. Même si cette annulation l'énervait, elle était contente d'être au centre de l'attention.

Lily remercia la sorcière déguisée en sans-pouvoirs et se tourna vers Julia :

\- Dis-moi, Sirius qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? Sur ta tenue par exemple ?

La jeune gryffondore s'empourpra mais répondit assurément :

\- Il a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup. Et le reste ne te regarde pas !

Si tu le dis …

La soirée se passa sans que rien de spécial n'arrive, les gens dansaient et mangeaient tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Remus débarque vers 21heures et déclare, affolé :

\- Sirius et James ont disparu !

Mcgonagall se leva et s'avançant rapidement vers lui, elle demanda :

\- Quoi ? Comment peut tu être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas simplement partis chercher une autre manière d'enfreindre le règlement ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça . Répliqua -t-il faiblement en lui montrant une feuille.

Lily, arriva, jouant des coudes et de son titre de préfète en chef pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

\- Qu'est ce que ça dit ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- « Ils sont partis. Et pour les retrouver, vous devrez jouer. » répondit d'une voix résigné le plus sage de la bande.

\- « Jouer » ? Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Questionna Lily

\- Des idées sur qui vous a envoyé ça , Monsieur Lupin ? S'interrogea le professeur

\- Aucune, Professeur.

Après cette conversation, le bruit et le chaos se répandirent dans la pièce : tous les élèves avaient leurs théories, certains voulait fuir, d'autres partir chercher James et Sirius. De son côté, Lily était très inquiète pour ses amis et n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir comment tout ça aller se terminer. Tandis qu'elle tripotait ses cheveux, Dumbledore réclama le calme et demanda à tous les élèves de s'asseoir. Il pria les préfets de ramener les élèves de leur maison dans leurs salles communes respectives et invita les professeurs à le rejoindre pour une réunion d'urgence, à laquelle les préfets se joigneraient. Lily et Remus rentrèrent donc avec les Gryffondors.

Dans la salle commune, les conversations allaient bon train. Lily retrouva Julia dans le dortoir des filles, assise en tailleur sur son lit, seule. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas sa présence si bien que Lily la fit sursauter en s'approchant d'elle :

\- Julia ?

\- Hein ? Oh, Lily, c'est toi … Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...

\- Tu es inquiète c'est tout. Je voulais être sûre que tu étais rentrée avec les autres. Remus et moi devons aller rejoindre les profs.

\- Ok, à plus tard alors !

Les deux préfets se rendirent donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que les autres devant le bureau du directeur, dont la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le groupe monta les marches qui menaient à l'office puis Dumbledore prit la parole :

\- Les kidnappeurs nous ont envoyé un deuxième message : Ils veulent qu'on emmène tous les élèves à Pré-au-lard.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda une préfète de Serdaigle.

\- Nous ne savons pas. Déclara Flitwick

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Questionna un Poufsoufle

\- Vous n'aller pas laisser James et Sirius avec ces … malades ! S'insurgea Lily

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle Evans, cela n'arrivera pas. La rassura Minerva

Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour les ramener sain et sauf, continua-t-elle, puis se tournant vers Dumbledore, je pense que nous devrions accéder à la demande des ravisseurs, et faire sortir les élèves, sous bonne garde bien sur.

\- Je pense, en effet, que c'est une bonne idée, Minerva. Acquiesça le directeur

\- Messieurs et mesdemoiselles les préfets, je vais vous demander de rassembler une nouvelle fois vos maisons pour le départ pour Pré-au-lard.

Les élèves surpris et confus, se rassemblèrent et partirent en direction du village, sous l'œil attentif des professeurs. Lily, Julia et les filles de leur chambre marchaient ensemble. Cette sortie leur faisait peur. Elles avaient peur pour les garçons, pour elles-même et ce qui allait arriver. Les professeurs avaient l'air anxieux mais déterminés. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé dans la rue principale, Dumbledore stoppa la marche et s'avança. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et ramassa une pierre. Il agita sa baguette et la pierre s'illumina en projetant un hologramme de James et Sirius ligoté à un poteau. Les deux gryffondores lâchèrent un cri et s'élancèrent vers eux. Rose et Remus les immobilisèrent avant qu'elles aient pu les atteindre. L'hologramme se stabilisa et changea pour prendre la forme d'un sphinx. Cette créature possédait une tête humaine et un corps de lion. En la voyant, plusieurs premières années s'évanouir et la plupart des personnes présentes emmétrèrent un cri d'effroi. Le sphinx poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.

\- Si vous voulez revoir vos amis en vie, vous allez devoir répondre à mon énigme :

Mon premier est une partie du corps des oiseaux,

Mon second est le bruit que fait une balle en sortant de sa chambre,

Mon troisième est le contraire de tôt,

Mon tout est une belle bande d'idiot !

\- Pour me rappeler, dîtes trois fois Sphinx. Déclara-t-elle en disparaissant.

A peine fut-elle partie que les élèves et surtout les Serdaigles se mirent à réfléchir , elle, n'avait pas beaucoup d'idée, mais elle préférait laisser aux Serdaigles la gloire de trouver la réponse. Après quelques minutes, une belle brune habillée avec une énorme robe rouge, s'écria :

\- Je sais ! Les serres des oiseaux, le pan pour le bruit de la balle, tard pour le contraire de tôt, ça fait : Ser... pen...tard . Mais oui ! Une belle bande d'idiot : les Serpentards !

Cette déclaration fut suivi de plusieurs remarques offensés des principaux concernés et d'un coup d'oeil assassin de Slugorn.

\- Bravo Mademoiselle Swan ! Maintenant il faut faire revenir la chimère . Répondit Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde offensé.

Les Serpentards , eux étaient toujours vexés, mais le reste des collégiens étaient en train de rire, la pression descendant en voyant leurs airs offusqués, quand Remus prononça trois le mot « Sphinx ». Dés que la créature fut revenu, les rires cessèrent et les élèves reprirent leurs airs apeurés.

\- Nous avons trouvé la réponse à ton énigme, sphinx, et c'est Serpentard ! Déclara Remus avec le courage des gryffondors.

\- Bien joués, élèves de Poudlard ! Dit la créature avant de disparaître.

\- Et bien joué Lunard ! Riait James et Sirius en sortant du coin de la rue apparemment sain et sauf.

\- Sirius ! S'écria Julia en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi vous souriez ? Vous savez qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda Rose

\- Oui, les maraudeurs ! Répondit James

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tout cela, l'enlèvement, le stress et le sphinx n'étaient qu'une de vos farces ?! S'écria Lily en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Affirmatif !

\- Tu es vraiment idiot ! Tu sais qu'on a eu, que j'ai eu très peur pour vous ! Rétorqua la rousse en lui assénant plusieurs coups de poings rageurs sur la poitrine

\- C'était un peu le but . Répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules .

\- Regardes Julia ! Elle n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir à Sirius ! Continua James en les désignant.

\- Effectivement, Julia et Sirius s'embrassaient sans prêter aucune attention aux dizaines de paires d'yeux qui les fixaient.

\- La situation est différente . Julia et Sirius _sortent_ ensemble. Contra la Gryffondore

\- Notre situation pourrait être comme la leur si tu acceptais ton amour pour moi. Dit le farceur en prenant la main de Lily qui avait continuée à le frapper.

\- Reviens sur terre, Potter... pouffa-elle.

Malgré ses remarques négatives, le sentiment qui dominait la sorcière était la joie immense de le savoir en vie, et le soulagement dut à ce fait. Elle avait eu très, trop, peur pour lui ce soir, et Lily savait au fond d'elle que dans son cœur, James n'avait plus la place d'un ami..

* * *

J'espère que cet O.S. vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et vos remarques en commentaire !


End file.
